Not my Prince Charming
by Author-chan123
Summary: When she was a kid she always dreamt of prince charming on a white horse, great ballroom romances, and happily ever afters. But she was having none of that now. Instead of a prince charming she got someone she never expected... or probably never dreamt about. AU
1. Arranges, Blue Roses, and Blunt Intros

_**When she was just a little girl Sonia Nevermind always dreamt of a prince charming on a white horse who would whisk her away to a magical castle on the clouds and they'd live happily ever after.**_

 _ **She dreamt of him having a rich shade of brown hair or maybe something darker (just like most prince charmings in her fairytale books are depicted). She dreamt of him having a charming smile that could make her heart beat a mile a minute. She dreamt of him sweeping her off her feet. She dreamt of meeting him in a ball and dancing under the moonlight with him. She dreamt of prince charming turning out as everything she wanted him to be.**_

 _ **But she was having none of that.**_

 _ **Instead she got dirty blonde hair, a scowl that could make a shiver run down her spin, him intimidating her from where she stood the moment their eyes locked, and a poor excuse of a meeting (Could it even be considered a meeting?) but most of all instead of a prince charming she got Byakuya Togami- arrogant, cold, blunt, reserved and someone she never expected... or probably never dreamt about.**_

* * *

When her parents told her she was to marry Byakuya Togami, anyone would've refused, pleaded, get enraged and gone hysterical even but not her, Sonia may have slightly slipped out a shocked expression but she maintained her composure and managed to crack a smile of acceptance.

.

.

A princess must always be gracious. Don't frown or furrow your brows unpleasantly. Never raise your voice. That's what she had always been taught. Her ever so perfect posture never breaking, maintaining in sitting up straight with her best of manners, her head held high ( she was practically radiating of grace, refinement, and dignity) she gave the smile she was so used to giving people everyday- she used that smile so often to the point where it had became meaningless for her. After all there is no place for her feelings in this kind of things, her life belongs to her country and its people. This is all for her country and its people.

.

.

She knew Byakuya Togami. Anyone would've known _**the**_ Byakuya Togami, the heir to famous and extremely successful Togami family- not only was he the heir but he was also the youngest out of 15 siblings. She also knows him because they used to go to the same school, Hope's Peak Academy- an exclusive school where only the best of the best could get in. It was almost impossible to get in that school unless you have exceptional abilities and super-excel at your field of expertise. Unlike her Ultimate Princess title, Togami's title was better and less mediocre than hers (I mean c'mon, Ultimate Princess? Really?) of course. Rumour has it that before entering Hope's Peak he already held several management positions and had also managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. The first time she met him, saw him rather, was in the corridor. Their eyes locked for the first time and she could've sworn she felt a shiver go down her spine and she inwardly shuddered from where she stood. From first look you could just tell that Byakuya Togami was arrogant, cold, blunt, and reserved. He was also known with the girls. Every time he passes by girls would always stare at him in foolish admiration and want. Turns out girls love his looks and reserved nature. They claim to want to 'melt the ice wall around his heart' or whatever that is. Well all she has to say was Togami looks like the type of person who wouldn't give her the time of the day so she never gave much thought to it anyway.

.

.

 _-And now she was marrying the guy she figured would never give her the time of the day. She should've given much thought to it._

.

.

Sonia was just gingerly sipping her cup of morning tea in the whitewashed gazebo located inside their enchanting garden. The air was cool and crisp, as expected from her country. She can hear carolling chaffinch perching on nearby trees, singing their songs of joy to the bright promise of the morning. There is the scent of sweet flowers and freshly trimmed grass lingering in the air. Colourful flowers invade the spacious garden. Personally her favourite were the blue roses peeping through abundantly by the small lake they had in the garden, bringing a cool touch to the garden.

Her little peace was interrupted when she heard a car engine stop nearby and turned her head to see an expensive limousine stop in the driveway by the garden. An elegant brow quirks ever so slightly as she sees a man in black suit come out from the limo and walk over to back other side, opening it lithely. A man donning an expensive looking black suit emerges from the limo gracefully. He had a tall, slim figure and had short dirty blonde hair.

His eyes lands on her- Come to think of it, his eye colour had an impressive resemblance to the blue roses she was staring just moments ago- and it instantly registers to her who he is.

Byakuya Togami.

 _ **The**_ Byakuya Togami

Why is he here?

No one told her he would be coming.

She maintains her dignified composure even though she was surprised, shocked at this little turn of event. Her posture, check. Her head held high as if there was a string popping from the top of her head and it is pulling her upwards, check. Smile, check.

Before she knew it, he was already walking over towards her in all his natural grace (which kind of made her slightly jealous of him. It was so natural).

"Good morning. Do you mind joining me in some morning tea?" She smiles gently, gesturing at the other chair across her.

He crosses his arms," I'm only interested in Luwack coffee though."

If she was any girl her eyes would be twitching in irritation however she just smiles despite his obvious arrogance," Of course. I'll ask the maids to bring us some."

After asking some maids for Luwack coffee, Byakuya had positioned himself across her comfortably by then.

"Pardon me for my lack of manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sonia Nevermind. It is a pleasure of mine to meet you," She smiles and bows her head slightly like how a princess should. Manners and etiquette, she reminds herself.

"Name's Byakuya Togami," He gives a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm not sure if you remember though but we used to go to the same school together? Hope's Peak Academy, that is."

"So I've been told. I apologize for my poor memory but it's just that I have a problem remembering things I don't find utmost important."

Here, she let her brow quirk. Even if this was the first time they talked, everything about him was already screaming arrogance and bluntness.

Before she could give him a response, Byakuya beat her to it," Listen, you should know, this marriage would be purely arranged by our parents which means we have no any say in this whatsoever. Old man decided the Togami Enterprises needed the publicity so he decided forcing me into an arrange marriage with _**the**_ Ultimate Princess would be the best option and of course I had to accept for the sake of the Togami name. And the king and queen decided marrying you into Japan to be in good terms with Japan would be good idea so that's leaves us in this situation, in a so-called marriage. So this is how it's going to be, I don't have to like you and you don't have to like me. Even if we marry each other nothing's going to change between us. You'll leave me to my own devices and I'll leave you with yours."

Even after Byakuya's long 'monologue' Sonia's expression never changed. Despite Byakuya's arrogance and bluntness she managed to crack a small smile," I understand what you're trying to imply, Togami-san. I understand that you want to this whole ordeal to be purely platonic. Like you, I had no say in this too, however I'm willing to go through this for my country and my people."

Byakuya pushed back his glasses," Just so you know, the wedding is going to be in two months."

And just like that he left, leaving hesitations and doubts ranging on inside of Sonia... if she should go through this or not. She reminded herself that her life belongs to her country and her people so she had to.

But he was not making this easy for her already.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS RARE PAIRING NEEDS MORE LOVE! THE HEIR AND THE PRINCESS! BYAKUYA, Y U SO MEAN TO SONIA? ANYWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.**


	2. No Turning Back

**A month away from the wedding** and here she was standing in front of a mirror, fitting her wedding gown. It was beautiful of course. She won't expect any less from it, they had made sure to hire the best designers from all over the world for this single gown.

It was a golden basque gown, the colour chosen to match her hair. It had a mermaid type of straps with an asymmetric waist detail. The skirt had a rose style with the occasional silk nets here and there. It also had a decent length cathedral style train. The veil was fingertip length with a flower pattern at the side. And of course, her tiara.

It was a beautiful yet she didn't feel beautiful in it. Somehow she didn't exactly look like the 'blooming bride' image she always pictured she'd be in her wedding. Then again she had always pictured being married to someone she did love. She pictured prince charming proposing to her in the most romantic way possible and he'd spin her around then kiss her after she says yes. Then together they'd do preparation for the wedding, choose what cake they should have or maybe what kind of flowers would fit the wedding. Not this.

She hasn't even heard from Byakuya after that little surprise visit he made. After all it was pretty obvious he don't want anything to do with her. Things had been very hectic for her these past few weeks, with Byakuya claiming to be busy with business related things she was left to make the decisions for the wedding. The wedding was in a month and everyone wanted it to be perfect. It would be the most talked about wedding of the decade, they said. Honestly, she just wanted it over and done with.

Marrying Byukaya Togami, huh?

It seems like it was just yesterday that they were just strangers passing each other in the hallways and now she was marrying said stranger.

 **30 minutes before the wedding,** here she is again, eyeing her reflection in the mirror. Her fingertips grazed slightly over the silky texture of her wedding gown. There's this strange and uneasy feeling rising in the pit of her stomach as she sees herself in a wedding gown, _**her**_ wedding gown. She knows she should be happy. Every girl should be happy in her wedding day (as what she believes) but not her. Hesitations, doubts, and uncertainty are ranging inside her, clawing at her insides, trying to wrap its sharp pointed talons around that sensible part of her mind that's screaming she should go through this wedding.

The wedding's starting in a few minutes she could turn back now and run away. But where would she go? Where would she run away to? But most of all is she really going to turn her back on her country?

 _ **No**_

She will never turn her back on her country and her people. How could she even think of doing that?

With that resolution and her composure she adjusted the tiara on her head one final time before swiftly starting towards the door with determined steps and her ever so perfect grace.

* * *

People were seated and cheering here and there. It seemed like the whole kingdom of Novoselic was present inside the cathedral. She could spot some of her old classmates and friends sitting in one of the pews. She could see Kazuichi Souda weeping and bawling his eyes out, greatly devastated that it wasn't him who'd be joining her at the altar this day. But most of all her gaze landed on a raven (with the occasional pale grey streaks) haired boy, Gundham Tanaka. He wasn't whining or crying like Souda but that expression on his face. That expression on his face made her insides coil in an unexplainable way.

A wedding song is playing in the background as she walks down the aisle gracefully with slow refined steps, her father, the king accompanying her.

"I'm so proud of you. You look lovely in that wedding gown," Her father said in that fatherly tone she'd grown accustomed to all these years. It made her heart break when she thought that today she was leaving her dad, her family, her country. She doesn't want to. But hearing her father say that he's proud of her for actually going through this and actually sounding like he really meant it pushed her to do this wedding even more, even if she never really wanted to marry an arrogant prick.

The groom, Byakuya Togami is waiting at the altar. She got to admit he actually looked alluring in that suit. He was wearing a sharp-looking, well-fitted white suite that only served to enhance his features even more. She pushed that nagging feeling of hightailing out of the room aside.

 **.**

 **.**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

She was finally here, standing at the altar, waiting to be addressed by the priest. She risked a glance his way and it was the exact moment he decided to glance at her too. Their eyes locked and she felt her stomach twist in an unexplainable way. His cerulean gaze on her further reminded her of her situation. This was the man she was to live her life with. The face she'd wake up to every morning. If only he could show just a hint of emotion on that indifferent face of his, just to see of what he was feeling about the whole thing. Was he feeling as nervous as she is right now? Angry? Angry that he was forced into this marriage? Anything. Anything was better than that apathy.

"Do you Byakuya Togami, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Byakuya stared at her. The intensity of his gaze making her more nervous than she already is yet she never let it show.

"I do."

"Do you, Sonia Nevermind, take this Man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

There was a pause and silence. Silence hung heavy in the air. It was contagious, clinging unto everyone inside the cathedral in that very moment. It lingered, thick and heavy. Everyone waited in anticipation in their seats as they wait for the princess to give her reply. Even all the suspense was somewhat getting to Byakuya as he too stared at her.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sonia could feel her nerves tingling and curling with dread at her stomach. She felt a lump form in her throat before Byakuya brushed his lips with hers, sealing their first kiss.

The whole cathedral, probably the whole kingdom burst into applause.

* * *

Sonia eyed the massive mansion in front of her. It wasn't a palace but it might as well be, it was massive. Said mansion stood tall and proud (reminds her of a certain blue eyed scion), towering over as if she was nothing. There was a fascinating fountain in front, spouting crystal clear water. The mansion was made of thick polished white stone. The landscape was beautiful too and every detail was brilliant.

"Princess Sonia, please follow me," A butler bowed curtly and gestured for the other guards to get her suitcase and things.

Sonia nodded, offering the servants her bright smile, being the polite girl she is. She glanced at the spot beside her. Byakuya wasn't here. She's not sure if that made her happy or not.

The minute they got into the limo Byakuya had received a call. Turns out there was an emergency at the company and they needed Byakuya back there. They were supposed to head to Jabberwock island for their 'honeymoon' (the thought made Sonia's face hot and flush). She always wanted to go to that island for her honeymoon but of course, fate had other plans. Byakuya had told her that she could go ahead to said island if she wanted to, without him of course. She politely declined and said she was too tired so he had instructed the driver to drive her home instead.

After a couple of turns, with her following behind the butler, said butler lead her to a luxurious room. The walls are white and gold and the floors were made of marble tiles arranged in patterns. There's a magnificent king size bed found in the middle of the huge bedroom. Everything in that room was luxurious and lavish.

When the butler had left, Sonia instantly collapsed on the bed, exhausted. The sheets felt comfortably soft against her.

"Welcome home, Sonia," She whispered solemnly to herself, to the empty room.

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW..!**


	3. New life?

Sonia softly sighed, lithe fingers absentmindedly flipping through another page of the book she was reading. It was about a secret occult in Greek and Roman worlds.

She was bored.

Earlier this morning she had woken up from her slumber at the usual time. She couldn't help but regard the other side of the bed to see no one and the sheets looked like they haven't been touched at all. She had then commenced to her regular morning routine and prepared herself for the day. After that she had proceeded to the large dining room, finding her way there using the instructions given to her the day prior and cheerfully greeting the maids that were stationed there. She had taken her breakfast alone with still no sign of Tog- Byakuya (She has to remind herself to call him that from now on). She was all but tempted to ask the maids if they had seen him but opted to keep it to herself instead.

After taking her breakfast she had gallivanted around and decided to visit the library. The library was large, just like all the other parts of the manor. Shelves filled with books as far as the eyes could see, towering over her petite form. There were a wide range of books in a variety of fields and subjects. It didn't go unnoticed by her that there were also some top-secret books and files that were difficult for people to get their hands on after accidentally opening a well-hidden section of the library while she was rummaging through rows of books. She had of course chosen the tomes about the occult and serial killers throughout the years, and didn't think twice about plucking a bunch of books from that section.

But now here she was, bored with nothing else to do.

"Princess Sonia," A stern voice from behind her almost made her flinch, snapping her out from her trance.

She gingerly turned around, her chair squeaking at the slightest by her action.

Her gaze took in the sight of a stern-faced aged man with pale blue eyes in a butler suit. His fairly white long hair had been combed backwards and had an equally white beard gracing his visage, from his temples across his chin with a thin grey moustache.

"Oh good morning..."

"I am Aloysius Pennyworth, the Togami household's main butler," He bowed rather calmly at her," I had approached you to inform you that lunch had been served. The maids and butlers had trouble looking for you, Princess Sonia. I see you've found the secret compartment of the Togami library."

"I hope that you do not mind me prodding through these tomes," She lithely gestured at the books and articles laid out in front of her.

"Of course, Princess Sonia, these books are yours to indulge in from now on. Now that you're part of the Togami family that is."

Sonia nodded, smiling she proceeded to speak," Though I do prefer it if you opt to refrain from calling me Princess. As of now I am no longer in Novoselic."

"Very well, Mistress Sonia."

But before said girl could even open her mouth the elderly butler had already uttered his next words.

"We shan't be delaying lunch further, shall we Mistress?"

With a slight nod of her head she nimbly got up from her seat and wordlessly followed the butler out the door. She was left staring at her dainty hands gingerly intertwined as one questioned demanded to be vocalized from her mouth, the nagging thought bothering her at the moment.

"Young Master would be coming home tonight," Aloysius spoke calmly as he strode in front of her.

She looked up at the man in front of her. _How did he-?_

"You need not worry, Mistress. I am sure the young master is faring similarly to you in this ordeal."

"No," She faintly shook her head, tendrils of hair dancing at the slight movement," I am sure Byakuya is coping fairly well in comparison to me as far as I have observed."

No further words have been exchanged after that.

After lunch had passed, the main butler had abruptly vocalized something towards her as she left the dining room.

"The book shelf by the first window to the left."

This had left her befuddled, wondering what Aloysius had meant by those as she found herself walking back to the library. Her feet crossed the room in strides as she headed towards the shelf by the window.

Her hand had instantly tugged on a certain blue book without even reading its title first. Her seafoam green gaze examined the words etched on the cover of the book.

' _Byakuya'_

Dainty fingers had then flipped through it only for her to discover that it had been an album.

On the first page of the album was a photo of Byakuya as an infant. Why the butler had directed her to a piece of information concerning her new husband she would never know but she was glad nonetheless. She had also found something to consume her time as of currently.

She had forgotten to keep track of time when she had been scanning yet another album.

"I see you've decided to indulge yourself with some of my old albums."

Sonia automatically spun around to come face to face with her _**dear husband**_.

She smiled, taking note that it had already darkened outside from the sight through the windows," Good evening, Byakuya."

Byakuya just nodded in acknowledgement," I presume Aloysius had been the one to cause this."

"Yes, Mr. Pennyworth had indeed directed me towards these collections," She smiled, her seafoam eyes practically sparkling in that cheerfulness she had been accustomed to," You were quite adorable as a child, Byakuya. I could not help myself. I apologize for rummaging through these albums without your consent."

"There's no need to apologize for something so trivial," He casually pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

She doesn't know how to respond to that so she doesn't and they wordlessly head to the dining room. Dinner had had been permeated with silence and devoid of any conversation between any of the newlywed couple. Byakuya looked like he couldn't care any less so she doesn't try to engage in one anyway.

" _So this is how it's going to be, I don't have to like you and you don't have to like me. Even if we marry each other nothing's going to change between us. You'll leave me to my own devices and I'll leave you with yours."_

She remembered his exact words that day, had been the constant thought in her mind that _painstakingly_ reminded her of where she stood.

She couldn't help but think that she was treading on fragile porcelain grounds with him and it seems that no matter what she does one way or another it would just result with Byakuya being exasperated (He did look like he was always exasperated with everything all the time).

This was the thought that ran through her mind as she laid in bed, the other side cold and unoccupied (she doesn't know if she should be happy or sad about this).

After dinner Byakuya had quickly excused himself to tend to some paper works in his office. She hadn't seen him since then.

' _So this is married life?'_

She scoffed inwardly at that because scoffing out in the open wasn't proper for a Princess like her.

Sonia had still been wide awake when he did return. She almost stiffened at the first sound of his steps and the sound of the door opening. She opted to close her eyes, thinking that feigning sleep would be a better option at this point.

She heard him shuffling with the sheets but not getting into bed," Pray tell, Princess, what you might gain in feigning sleep? Or did you think I wouldn't notice?"

He really wasn't making this easy for her. By this point she had opted to gingerly open her eyes and smiled at the man in front of her.

"I was simply ruminating on something, Byakuya," It wasn't completely a lie. She had been pondering over things before he had entered.

She regarded him as he got in to the other side of the undeniably large king size bed, laying with his back to her.

"Good night, Byakuya."

"Hn."

They slept with their backs to each other that night, a distance between them. However she would be lying if she said she got much sleep. She willed herself to sleep (she tried) while Byakuya lay asleep at the far side of the bed, unmindful of her presence.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for the long overdue update. Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think**_


	4. Their Day

Byakuya Togami's morning was not going well.

First, there had been a call with regards to some complications with their usual supplier. Then there had been a problem with their accounting and finance department. By the time, he had finally got to his daily cup of Luwack coffee it was already cold.

A headache was already raging as his gaze landed on the cluttered mess that was on his usually organized mahogany desk. Stacks of paperworks and some manila folders were strewn around its glossy surface. His throat ached for his coffee. He felt like firing someone, preferably from the Accounting and Finance department. Or perhaps he could fire all of his employees in that department. Maybe the old man won't mind if he changes the whole A & F department.

Then all of a sudden, his phone went on ringing, the tinny sound further aggravating him that morning- or was it noon already?

He wasted no time in answering the phone.

"What?!"

"It seems like you're having a bad morning, young master," Aloysius's gravelly voice came through the other line.

"What an understatement," Byakuya scoffed.

"I am sorry to hear that, Young master," The old butler said," However, I have some bad news for you."

Byakuya bit back a groan," What is it this time?"

"The princess is missing."

" _ **What**_."

"We've been trying to find h-"

"Try harder," Byakuya coldly cut off," What is that girl thinking?"

"Go easy on her, Young master. She has as much say in this as you."

"It doesn't mean she has to make things worse."

"Don't worry, Young Master, we'll find her. Everyone is already searching the perimeter."

"I trust you will do so, Aloysius."

After bidding the blonder scion goodbye, the call came to an end.

Putting down the phone, he took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. If it was even possible, his headache had gotten worse.

Abruptly, his phone's ringtone went off again. Not wasting another second, he picked it up.

"Did you find her?" He curtly asked.

"Find who, Byakuya?" His father's stern voice answered him from the other line.

The younger Togami fought back the urge to groan.

"Byakuya, _**find who**_?"

"The princess," Byakuya forthrightly replied.

"…"

The silence that followed was just something akin to the calm before the storm and he knew nothing good would come from this.

"Find her," Was the firm reply that left no room for any objections and if there were, dire consequences would ensue.

"I already had everyone in the household search for her."

"Perhaps I wasn't clear the first time. _**You**_ should find her, Byakuya. If news gets out of this then there would be bad publicity. Look for a solution out of this mess," The Togami patriarch sharply said.

"I'm needed here."

"I'll take it from there."

Saying Byakuya Togami's morning was not going well would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

Flowers and trees of different varieties filled the place, and the grounds were well manicured. Most people would pay more attention to the place and its distinct details however Byakuya Togami was not most people and a meager garden was the last thing on his mind. He was currently occupied and hell-bent on searching the place for a certain blonde princess who decided going missing that day was a good idea, and not to sight-see (Even if he was, flowers weren't really his thing). Hanazawa Garden was a well-known spot and it wasn't that far off from the manor. Said garden was famous for its colorful flowers of hundreds of species and its pristine landscapes. Many tourists would visit this place and the locals had taken pride in this stunning floral haven.

As he was approaching the wooden bridge that was situated over the manmade pond, where violet, pink, purple and blue flowers dwelt, along with some sakura trees, casting a majestic pink and white backdrop, he spotted a distinct figure peering down the tranquil waters of the pond. The blonde hair being unmistakable was a dead giveaway.

Subsequently, he crossed the distance in his usual smooth strides. Sonia Nevermind- (Togami) stood over the wooden bridge with a wooly pale brown winter hat perched on her head, wearing a beige topcoat over a white collared button front dress with black mid-calf boots. Upon closer inspection, he could see she was wearing black framed glasses- Was that supposed to be for disguise purposes?

When he was within a few feet away from her he cleared his throat to get her attention. The sound instantly made her turn her head towards him.

At first, she merely blinked and the she smiled brightly at him," Hello Byakuya. A pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Pleasant?" He echoed in an ironic tone," You should really reassess your definition of pleasant, princess."

"And what made you think that going missing on us would actually be a good idea?" He crossed his arms nonchalantly, giving her a cold look.

"Missing?" She blinked," If my memory serves right, I had certainly written a note, informing them that I was to be exploring the place and I had also left it where anyone would be able to see it. Did they not tell you that?"

Byakuya fought the urge to facepalm and inwardly cursed the imbecile who had overlooked said note (if there was any).

"This had been such a waste of my time," He indignantly uttered.

"Is that why you are here? Because you had the impression that I had went missing?" Sonia asked.

His cerulean gazed fixed on her," Apparently some cretin overlooked your note and everyone thought you had gone missing."

"… And you are here because you were searching for me?"

"Yes."

Her lips gradually curved until there was a radiant smile etched on her face.

The happy expression on her face didn't go unnoticed to the Togami heir who inwardly questioned himself what he did to warrant such a reaction.

* * *

He didn't know what exactly happened but he eventually found himself standing in front of Hanazawa garden's renowned stairway. Somehow, somewhat, he had agreed to accompany the princess after some prodding (More like, after she mentioned that she'd have the chances of getting lost on her way back and he knew he'd never hear the end of it from the old man if such thing actually happens).

"I heard that legend has it that if you descend the 100 steps of Hanazawa stairway, you can have any of your wish granted," Sonia said, regarding the stairway in front of them with a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"That's rubbish," Byakuya scoffed.

"Perhaps it is," Sonia shrugged, still smiling," But we would not lose anything if we try, right?"

"Hn."

Sonia took a step on the stairway then faced him.

"Will you be joining me?"

There was that smile again.

And yet again, he found himself accompanying her despite him deeming this as a waste of his time.

The stone steps had high rises, vast in width and had steel grip railings, extending almost as far as the eyes could see. Unlike other ordinary people, Byakuya had no problem descending the flight of steps being the ultimate perfection that he is.

What slightly (just a bit) intrigued him was his blonde companion's unwavering enthusiasm and energy. She was all but bouncing on her toes as she took jovial steps.

When they had reached the end of the steps, Sonia had gleefully cheered, pumping her fists with a smile that certainly reached her eyes and made them crinkle.

What awaited them at the top was a vast meadow filled with a myriad of flowers as far as the eye can see, a cacophony of flowers over a glorious expanse of foliage. The cool breeze made the waves of flowers that sprinkled the lush greenery slightly sway along with the wind.

Sonia had gone silent from beside him, a content expression on her face as she gazed at the stunning landscape in front of her. He figured she was also making that wish she had been spewing about a while ago.

* * *

The soothing aroma of coffee and freshly baked pastries lingers in the air as the city continues to stir from the clear glass of the large café window. Said café was quaint and peaceful, not bustling with a throng of costumers. The interior of the place was warm and welcoming with mahogany tables and comfortable cushioned seats. The walls were glossy vintage wood and mini chandelier-like lights hung from the ceiling.

Byakuya quietly sipped his luwack coffee, the bitter taste soothing his taste buds. From across him sat Sonia who had been scrutinizing her drink. She had ordered a steamed milk and coffee drink with a 3D art of a foamy hamsters jutting out from her drink. She had also gotten a mini French apple tart.

Byakuya sighed," Don't tell me you're feeling remorse for your drink and now you're having second thoughts on drinking it."

"I am merely admiring such a culinary craft," Sonia replied, poking her drink with a porcelain teaspoon.

He merely shot her a flat look. Eventually, she brought the cup to her lips and gingerly drank from it.

Putting down the pristine white cup, it was impossible not to notice the foam that had found its way above her lips and at the tip of her nose.

"There's foam by your lips and at the tip of your nose," He nonchalantly pointed out.

She immediately reached for a tissue dispenser, only to find none. Sheepishly and in a flustered haste, she was about to search her purse when a white handkerchief was shoved towards her.

"Thank you," She said in appreciation before proceeding to painstakingly wipe the lower part of her face with it.

 _Because there was no way in hell, he was going to do something as distastefully cliché as wiping the foam from her face._

"So will you finally head home after this?"

"Hmm…" Sonia mused," I was thinking of visiting a nearby movie theater."

He merely gave her a deadpanned expression.

After finishing their drinks (also, Sonia with her tart) in the café they made their trek towards the nearby movie theatre, on Sonia's insistence. It was also on Sonia's insistence that they ended up watching "Wolf Children." If there was one thing he discovered from this about Sonia Nevermind (Togami, he inwardly corrects himself at that) is that it was either something about the occult or Japanese drama when it comes to her. To her delight, they had just arrived in time for the drama that came in the form of the film, "Wolf Children."

At least, she didn't whine and sob like he had expected her to as the movie as approaching its end. He did catch her patting a handkerchief to the corner of her eyes as she had her gaze glued to the screen in front of her.

* * *

While they were waiting for the limo that was to take Sonia home (he still had to go back to the company), Sonia suddenly turned to face him and momentarily leaned towards him before letting out a bright smile, tilting back with her hands clasped behind her.

"Thank you for today, Byakuya," There was that smile that took over her soft seafoam eyes, making them crinkle in a distinct way (Though other people would use the word "adorable" in that situation).

* * *

Seated comfortably inside the limo, gaining more distance from the Togami heir, Sonia let out a sigh…

* * *

 _Honestly, she chickened out…_

* * *

Later that night, as they both laid on the large king sized bed, an undeniable distance between them, Sonia suddenly spoke up.

"I forgot to ask you but did you make a wish?"

She meant that time at the Hanazawa stairway.

"No, I have no time for such rubbish."

She smiled at this, she was expecting that.

"I wished to see you smile," She muttered under her breath before closing her eyes, gradually relinquishing to the embrace of slumber.

She didn't know if he heard or not and even if he did, she knew he wouldn't particularly care.

* * *

Do you get the "chickened out" part? Feel free to tell me what you think

 **Author's note: I'm really sorry for the long overdue update. I know it was really horrible. I wasn't really feeling like it but I had to. You guys atleast deserve an update. I'm sorry it was terrible. Something really bad happened in the family and right now I couldn't even bring myself to write.**


End file.
